Ice Can Heal A Broken Heart
by ghostgirl1997
Summary: a very dark fanfic involving rape and suicide, you have been warned, so read at your own peril. One of the guild members raped Lucy, and because of it she sneers at the word 'nakama' and attempts to pull suicide, but a certain ice mage finds her, and brings her back to him. how will their emotions develop as Lucy's hatred towards HIM take over her life. on Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Ice Can Heal A Broken Heart

**A/N : I had a stroke of genius whilst on holiday and began writing another fanfiction. This time it's a GrayLu and has a lot of dark themes and imagery, so a quick warning now, there are the delicate issues like suicide and rape, so if you do not wish to read about that, then this is not the story for you.**

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns fairy tail and would definitely not approve of my plot line this time.

Chapter 1  
Lucy's POV

It felt like it was happening all over again. HE was there, and I was tied up and naked to my own bed. Writhing and struggling to get free. I had screamed so hard through the gag he had put on me, that my throat had bled. He battered and beat me with punches and slaps, each worse than the one before. Telling me to stop being so pathetic. I didn't understand and when I went to make a noise, all that escaped was a whimper, muffled by the bed sheet tied around my mouth.  
I was dreading what was coming as I saw him remove his clothing, piece by piece. Slowly and deliberately taunting me. Letting me know exactly what was to come. He set each article of clothing down neatly, contrasting against the way he had trashed my room apart. He had my keys too, and I daren't think about what he had done with them. Imagining them at the bottom of the ocean or hidden in a cave far away.

I was snapped out if my reverie as I felt a weight shift onto my bed. Again focusing on the situation that confronted me. He looked at me and sneered, "If you'd had just agreed, it wouldn't have come to this now, would it?" He gave me a malicious grin as he lined himself up. When he did this I began struggling more violently, desperately clutching to what I knew he wanted. Instead of just hitting me, this time he used his magic, and I screamed, damaging my throat further. But he got what he wanted. I had stopped struggling, exhausting the remainders of my energy as I laid there silently crying. That was when he thrust upwards, and broke the barrier of my virginity. Stealing what I had saved for the one I loved. This man had made me worthless to others.

The pain from my hymen and his continuous thrusts into my vagina permeated through my body, but he didn't stop, he just continued, ripping me apart inside. I could feel the blood running down, a lot more than there should be. And he said that line again. The one that plagued each and every thought whenever somebody spoke about him, or I saw him in the guild. He acts completely normal, despite the things he has done to me.

I woke up in a cold sweat; panting and screaming into my pillow, as the memory invaded my dreams again, turning it into a recurring nightmare that haunts me day and night. Feeling my stomach protest, I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, bending over the toilet. I almost fell over from my legs being asleep, but as soon as I reached the bowl, my stomach emptied its contents until bile came up.

I had only eaten a small amount that evening as I have had no appetite since that time. After a while, I stopped dry heaving and I collapsed to the floor, sobbing and heaving in gigantic breaths to try and calm down. Eventually, the misery and self-pity subsided, leaving only anger and hatred behind. I stood up and stomped over to my sink, grabbing at my toothbrush and toothpaste, and scrubbing frantically at my mouth to rid it of the awful taste of puke.  
I stood staring at my reflection for a good twenty minutes when a thought crossed my mind. I'm filthy, I thought to myself, and so I filled my bath tub with scalding hot water. I stripped out of my pajamas and practically jumped into the water, hissing at the heat emanating from it. I grabbed my flannel and lathered it in vanilla scented lotion; I scrubbed it into my body, scratching my heat damaged skin until I had started to bleed in places.  
The sight of blood brought another thought to my head, one I had already begun reaching for. I reached out tone box that contained everything I may need for a bath: shampoo, conditioner, body lotion and the one I was reaching for now. The single razor blade, hidden underneath all of the excess products. Just like that one memory, hidden beneath fake smiles and happiness. Grasping the razor, I ran the blade in a familiar motion, horizontally across my wrist, each one relieving a little bit of tension and emotional pain, as if it were an outlet for my pent up emotions.

It felt good to relieve the pain, but this time it wasn't enough, I could still see his sneer at me. Filthy, disgusting, worthless, unsure me. After these thoughts, my mind was set. I couldn't take anymore, what kind of living is this? Living in fear and fake emotions. It isn't a life. So I should just as we'll end it. None of my nakama cared enough to notice the change in me.

Changing my grip on the razor, I dug it deep, running it vertically this time. I winced but I wasn't going to stop. It only took a mere thirty seconds, for the blade to slip from my fingers, and for the blackness to overwhelm me. I was floating in it, the darkness, when I heard yelling and banging. I could hear my name and somebody cursing, but I couldn't reply, couldn't move, I was trapped.

The fear came again, stronger. What had I done? My nakama do care, why on earth would I think they didn't? They had been the family I never had. So I stopped giving up, and struggled to regain consciousness. As I did this, little things came back to me, first was the pain of bleeding out, and then the crushing guilt at what I had tried to do.

One thing confused me though, I was shivering and my arms were freezing, feeling like they had a block of lead attached. Managing to open my eyes slightly, I saw raven hair and a worried expression. Though blurred, I knew exactly who it was, so I worked up enough energy to croak out his name, "Gray." He obviously heard me because his reply was frantic and desperate, "Lucy! Don't worry, I'll get you help at the guild, I'll find Wendy and she'll heal you." At this I started to hyperventilate, so I opened my eyes as wide as I could, to show him how terrified I was if going there.

He saw this and nodded, so he picked me up against his now bare chest, and I couldn't help but notice how warm he was, despite being an ice Mage. So I held on tighter and snuggled myself into it, as he put a blanket on me to make up for my nudity. That was when I lost consciousness again. Though I could hear him whisper quietly into my ear, "I'll take you to Chelia at Lamia Scale, she'll be able to heal you, just hold on, please." His voice broke on the last word and that broke my heart.

**A/N: well, that turned out to be a little darker than I had first expected but as soon as I started typing, I just couldn't stop. 0.o please tell me what you thought through the reviews or PM's please. Arigatou! **


	2. Chapter 2

GrayLu chappie 2

Ice can heal a broken heart

A/N: so I've been typing this on my iPad, directly after I made notes on the story so tell me what you guys think. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail.

Lucy's POV

I wish I could stay in the darkness or stay in reality, but unfortunately my mind would not allow that. Plaguing me with the very images that has drove me into this situations the first place. Fate is cruel and twisted,making me repeat the one moment I wished to forget.

A little while later, I remember the familiar motion I was currently experiencing. A train I thought to myself, as it stopped. I opened my eyes slightly, allowing me to see it was night again, and yet, Gray was still watching me with a worried look, and it looked like he hadn't slept (what with the prominent bags under his eyes). I went to stand up to get off the train,but my legs couldn't handle the weight after not being used. Gray saw this and went to help me,and when I went to speak, all that came out was a hoarse "Gr...ay". He looked at me weirdly, so I rolled my eyes and raised a single eyebrow, despite the pain it induced I just couldn't help teasing Gray.

Once he had realised that he had stripped subconsciously out of worry again, he flushed bright red before collecting his clothes from around the train cabin. Something I had never seen on the ice Mage before, seeing as though he was naked half the time anyway.

It confused me and made me wonder why he was blushing, either he was always embarrassed but usually hid it better, or it was because of my presence, seeing as though we were currently alone. All of this thinking had started to create a dull throb in my head, meaning. We needed to get off the train immediately before it set off again. Almost as if sensing my thought, Gray picked me up again and started walking off the train. The motion, made the ache in my head grow more painful with each step, bringing a bright white light behind my eyelids.

I whimpered quietly. Gray noticed this and held me closer and whispered very gently, almost so I couldn't hear, "we're nearly there Lucy, don't worry." I could hear the strain that the worry put into his voice, distorting it slightly.

He kept walking and the doors of Lamia Scale came into view, so I looked a little closer and saw that the building looked like our guild had when I first joined. The only difference was the sign and the extra dormitories added on. Also, the colours were pink and green, which even I could see in the dark.

Before I got too caught up in thought, Gray rang the doorbell, which was answered by a communications lacrimal lighting up with the face of their master, Ooba Babasama. She glared menacingly, "what's Makarov's child doing here? Do you want to spin boy!" Gray shook his head vehemently at the threat at explained what had happened and to only tell Lyon and Chelia.

After a little while Chelia's face popped up on the screen pleading Ooba Babsama to let us in. And so, unable to resist the small girls charms, she let us in and Lyon led us to the infirmary wing. Lyon asked a question posed towards Gray, "why are you doing this for her? I thought it would be Natsu seeing as how close they are." Gray replied very simply keeping it short, but his words shocked me. "I'll do anything so long as Lucy is safe."

I didn't have long to rid myself of the embarrassment before a small sharp pain appeared on my upper bicep. Looking at it Chelia had put a needle in my arm and was apologising. The last thing I saw was Gray's worried face.

Gray's POV

I could vaguely hear Chelia talking to me, but I paid no attention to her. All my concentration was on Lucy and how hard her breathing was. She stopped talking as if waiting for an answer, so I looked up at her with a confused expression. I saw. Lyon stood behind her, a look of worry on his face for his younger friend. 'He really is like a big brother' I said to myself as he led us into an adjacent room. He looked at me pointedly before he started speaking. "Gray, are you alright?" I just sneered at his attempt at comfort, "It's not me you should be worried about, it's Lucy. And really, Lyon. Do I look alright?" I didn't mean to speak so sarcastically towards him but the emotional and physical drain of getting Lucy here had had a toll on me.

I felt tears well up as I punched the wall at the side of me in frustration and shouting out to no one in particular. "Goddammit! If only I had payed more attention to what I was seeing! I saw that she was changing but I shrugged it off as nothing! I completely ignored the signs and left her alone Lyon! She could have died. Hell she almost did!"

After these words the tears began to fall and I collapsed on the floor in despair and guilt over the situation that Lucy had gotten herself into. I kept talking though, "the worst part about that is that she did that to herself, and there was nobody there to stop her."

Seeing that I had calmed down, he moved towards me, placing a hand on my shoulder in an attempt to comfort me. "It's okay to cry over someone love. It's completely natural, Gray." I just scoffed at his words, too far gone into the grief that was beginning to overwhelm me. "Love? Does such an emotion exist in either if us? Is that why she pulled a suicide attempt? I obviously didn't love her enough to stop her from self harm and depression. Why should my so called 'love' for her change anything?"

I couldn't stop the words pouring from my being, despite me knowing that he was right. But I hated that he was and he knew it. He just sighed and shook his head slightly. "Look, Gray, she obviously didn't know about your feelings. In fact, until you came here with that heartbroken look I doubt that anyone would have known, especially those you are closest to. So instead of blaming yourself, use your feelings to help her afterwards. You can stop her next time, because you will be there for her. "

I cursed to my self, 'dammit that bastards right again'. Determined to at least find some kind of explanation I said. So softly, so that Lyon could only just hear what I was saying, "then why didn't she want to go to Fairy Tail? They're like family and were nakama, so why didn't she come to us?"

At the question I had posed, Lyon had begun to look uncomfortable and fidget. Something he did as a child when he knew that what he was going to say was going to get a scolding, though I had no intentions of that. "Well... You see... My guess would be that... It was someone from the guild that drove her to her actions. If she doesn't want to go back then take her away for a while, until she feels ready to cope with returning at least."

His suggestion made perfect sense, so I requested for a communications lacrima, which Lyon obliged to fetch after I told him it was to contact our master. This left me alone with my thoughts and I began to think of where we could go to, to get away from Fairy Tail.

A couple of minutes later, Lyon returned with the lacrima in hand. I requested privacy to make the call, and once again, Lyon followed without question, leaving me alone in the room. Pouring a small amount of magical energy into the lacrima, I imagined our master and sent the call. The reply was almost immediate, "Gray you do realise its..." He looks away from the lacrima and looks back again with a pale face, "four thirty in the morning." He said it like it was a statement rather than a question.

I replied to it though explaining all that had happened with Lucy and requesting temporary leave from the guild along with Lucy. "When will the two of you return to us?" He queried once he had explained how to remove our guild marks and how to hide his magical pressure.

I nodded and stopped communications letting the lacrima roll away from me. Standing I moved through the door into the infirmary. When Chelia saw me coming she touched Lyon's shoulder and they both exited the room, leaving me with Lucy. I went and sat next to her bad grasping her hand. I made a vow to myself that day. I would kill whoever had made her turn to suicide, guild member or not. Even if they were stronger than me, I wouldn't give up until that person was dead.


End file.
